The Kiss Consequence
by BoomBamCRASHExplosion
Summary: One kiss. One kiss is all it took for Lilly's world to fall into a tailspin. Long Oneshot.


"Lilly calm down! Take a breath, and explain to me what happened that's making you freak out so much. It couldn't have been that bad."

Lilly stopped pacing the length of the small room that was her bedroom. She slowly turned to look at the mop-headed boy that was sitting on her bed. He cowered in response to the look on her face.

"That bad?" He squeaked.

"That bad? That bad! You have no idea!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"No! I don't! Why? Because you haven't told me what happened!" He screamed back at her, gaining his confidence back.

She abruptly stopped, mid-step. Her hands were down at her side. Her head was hanging so that she was glaring at the ground. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I kissed her." She said quietly and bitterly, her eyes still closed. She couldn't bring herself to open them and look at the poor boy.

Oliver's expression turned to shock. "W-what?"

Her eyes tightened, then opened, still looking down. "I kissed her." She said louder, but still bitterly. "I kissed Miley."

"Like on the cheek?" He squeaked. Knowing full-well what she meant, but really really hoping he was wrong.

The blonde skater groaned, turning to look at him. "No, Oliver! Like a full-on actual kiss. On the lips!" Her voice a near scream.

"But how? When! What did she do? What happened to not doing anything because you didn't want to risk the friendship?" He stopped. No answer. "What happened?" He asked softly, toning it down.

Lilly sighed and looked down again. She leaned back on the wall behind her, sliding down to where she was sitting with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands. None of this was easy. Being in love with you friend wasn't easy. Being in love with your girl best friend, when you're a girl, was harder. And being in love with your _straight_ girl best friend, when you're gay and everyone knows it, is nearly impossible. She's not even all that sure what came over her.

Throwing her head back against the wall, letting her hands dangle over her knees. "I don't know what came over me Oliver. I really don't." She sighed.

_Flashback:_

The girls sat in Miley's room after school Friday. Miley was spread out on her bed, phone in front of her face, thumbs speeding over numbers and letters, texting Jerk-face, of course. Lilly was laying back on the floor with her feet propped up on Miley's bed, crossed ankle over ankle, so that her body was at a 150 degree angle, if you wanna get technical. Music was blasting from her headphones, that occupied her ears, hooked up to her iPod that she had at full volume. Her eyes were closed, her foot was tapping to the beat, and she was lost in the music. It had been a pretty good day for Lilly. She stayed at a best friend distance with Miley, without much trouble, and managed to keep cool, and not act like a fool most of the day. Though she did have a couple of slip ups, it was still good.

She only gawked once, and that was that morning when she went to go get Miley at her house. Miley had come out the door, looking especially breathtaking, wearing a white, _very_ short skirt, with a pink blouse that was tight in all the right places, and had on a pair of her old flip flops. Her hair was down in its usual curly state. She couldn't help herself. It was lucky she was able to control the drooling. Either way, Miley hadn't noticed anything, as always.

But when they reached Miley's house that afternoon, and got to Miley's room, the brunette's phone went off signalling she had a text. The pop-star grabbed her phone, read the text and let out a quite loud, and incredibly girly squeal. The kind only Miley could get away with, causing Lilly to roll her eyes.

"It's Jake!" Came the squeal the blonde knew was coming. The blonde superstar was across the country in New Zealand or someplace (Lilly hadn't paid much attention to Miley when she was telling her.), filming another movie. So whenever Jake got in some type of communication with Miley, the brunette was thrilled to no end. Texting was bad. Calling was horrible. And video chatting was the worst. It was so bad that whenever Miley sat down at her computer to start the chat up, Lilly would get up and leave without a word, or second thought. Miley used to always text her asking what was wrong and why she left, but never got an answer from her. So, eventually it got to the point to where Miley left her alone, but still gave her concerned looks. She always gave Lilly concerned looks. She knew something was up, but never fought for an answer knowing the blonde would tell her eventually, though she never did.

This time, Lilly didn't mind as much, though she still felt the stab of jealousy she usually did. She was still in a pretty decent mood. She had actually remembered to charge her iPod the night before, so she didn't have to listen to the giggling and the lovesick sighs, and everything else. She was able to relax. In fact, she was so relaxed that when Miley grabbed her foot, and started shaking it, the blonde had been two seconds away from entering sleepy-land, and crossing the point of no return...er...at least not for a few hours anyway.

So having her leg start shaking out of nowhere, was enough to jolt her awake, and cause her to jerk her leg back, flipping her over.

"Hey! What was that for Miley?" Lilly asked, only to find when looking up, Miley looking at her with a huge smile occupying her lips, clearly trying not to laugh.

The blonde glared. "Oh, just laugh already woman."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to smile innocently, though failing miserably.

The blonde's eyes turned to slits. "Don't start Stewart. You know exactly what I'm talking about." The two stared at each other for a good two minutes before Miley couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down laughing. The glare was immediately wiped from the skater's face, being replaced with a smile of adoration. She loved Miley's laugh, and her smile, and everything about her really. But there was just something about making the other girl laugh that made everything worth it. She just hoped she'd always have that ability.

"Okay, okay." She took in a breath. "I'm good. Sorry Lil." Miley grinned.

Lilly shrugged, her smile still in place. "It's cool. Now what do you want exactly?"

"I'm bored!" The other girl whined.

The smile faded as the blonde rolled her eyes. "What happened to Je-Jake?" She asked, amazingly able to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "Did he have to go work on another scene or something?" She was surprised to see Miley shrug rather than the usual pout and nod. She must have noted the questioning look on Lily's face because she went to explain.

"He didn't have to go. I did."

Her lips formed an 'O' while she thought if there was anything they had to do today. She didn't believe there was a Hannah event, but she could be wrong. She did tend to forget those things, which is why they ended up arriving late to everything. "There's not a Hannah event that I forgot about again, is there?" She slightly panicked.

Miley thought for a second. "Nope."

Lilly blinked. "Then why did you have to go?"

You're here." she said in a 'DUH' tone.

"So?"

Hurt flashed through Miley's eyes. "You don't seriously think Jake is more important than you, do you?"

_Yes._ "No. It's just you tend to talk to him till he really has to go, and then I get my time with you." That time she couldn't help the bitter undertone that crept into her voice.

When hurt entered the brunette's expression, it stayed, and guilt washed over the blonde.

"I didn't mean it like that Miles," She sighed. "I really don't mind. He's your boyfriend. And you barely get to see him. So, I understand that when he calls, or texts, or video chats, that you want to talk with him as much as possible and as long as possible...which is usually most of the night." She added the last as an afterthought.

The expression on Miley's face was still there. Lilly looked down, and with little thought as to what exactly she was going to say, walked over to the secret pop-star. she sat down beside her and put her arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Miley let her head fall on Lilly's shoulder. She swore she heard her sniffle.

"Miles." She started softly. "It's okay, really it is. I get my 'Miley' Time in the mornings and afternoon. It only fits that Jake gets his own at night." She paused, but got no response. "Miley, I love you." _God, she really had no idea. _"And I want you to be happy." _With me._ "And Jake makes you happy." _Lucky bastard._ "So I'm good." _Kinda._ "Even if you ignore me, or forget me, or anything." _You still got me. Always._ "It's okay, because it's his time. I'm got mine."

Silence.

"I do, don't I?" Miley asked barely above a whisper. Before Lilly could ask 'What?', she continued. "I do ignore you."

"Sometimes, yeah. But like I said. It's cool. He's your boyfriend. I'm just your best friend. It makes sense."

"But-"

"No. No buts Miles. Now, put a smile on that face or I will make you."

Lilly took her other hand that wasn't holding Miley, and poked the other girl in her side. When that didn't work, she went on a one-handed tickle attack on her side. She finally got a laugh and a 'Okay Okay! Uncle!" and she stopped. Miley looked up at Lilly with a toothy grin.

"I can't not smile when you're around."

Lilly just shrugged, she did that a lot. "I don't like it when you don't smile. You're Smiley Miley. You're always supposed to be smiling. Frowning doesn't suit you."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Lilly smiled. "I'm a lot of things."

"You sure are."

The girls sat in silence, just smiling at each other, having one of their moments...that is, until it got interrupted by Lilly's cell going off. The blonde inwardly groaned, and dug her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and answering it, not noticing the smile had quickly faded from Miley's lips as well, and she was watching her.

"Hey Mom...Yep, I'm here...For What?...Oh..well, okay. If you want...Yeah, no problem Ma...Love you too. Bye." She turned to Miley, putting the cell back where it came from.

"Sorry chick, I gotta go. Mom needs me to help her with some...stuff." She paused. "Don't ask."

Miley pouted. "Can't she wait another hour...or...until tomorrow?"

Lilly arched her eyebrow, and smirked. "Tomorrow?"

Miley just shrugged.

The blonde shook her head. "Sorry, but no. Mom's got a date. But, if you want, when she leaves later, you can come by for a bit. That way you don't have to deal without the awesomeness that is me." She winked.

"Date?" Miley questioned.

Lilly nodded. "Yes that's right. Mom has a date, and you know how she gets. Which is why I need to go now, and not tomorrow."

"But-"

"But since you'll be coming over in a little bit for a good old-fashioned movie night, that puppy pout should not be forming."

The brunette just looked down.

Lilly rolled her eyes...good-natured of course. "Oh, would you cheer up. There's no reason for you to be all down about this. You'll see me in a bit. Just...go text Jake or something in the meantime."

The brunette looked up pouting again. Only now, Lilly couldn't help the pull that she was feeling to the other girl, and didn't realize what was happening as she began moving her head toward her.

Without thinking, she gently set her lips on Miley's and kissed her. There were no sparks, no fireworks, no stars. There was just a subtle tingling and a warmth that covered her entire body.

It wasn't till a minute later that the blonde came to realize what exactly she had done, and abruptly pulled away eyes wide. She looked at Miley, expecting to see a shocked, angry...maybe slightly disgusted expression...but only saw the brunette sitting, eyes closed, and a look on her face Lilly couldn't was out of there before Miley was able to take a breath or actually open her eyes.

Back:

"Whoa." was all that Oliver could get out for a second. "So...what? You guys haven't talked to each other since?" He asked.

"She tried. She called, texted, emailed...I'm almost positive she has tried coming by a few times, but I don't know for sure. I never went down to see." She shrugged, now looking worn out and exhausted. "I haven't left my room, and Mom knows not to bug me."

"But what about that night? Did she ever come over then?"

"I don't know. I came home, helped Mom with what I could, and was outta here a few minutes after she left. I turned my light off, made it seem like I was asleep, and went to the skating park, and then the beach. Left a little before nine...got back a little after two."

Oliver just nodded.

"So I take it you're not going to talk to her about it."

Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Not until I figure out what to say." She opened her eyes, still looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, 'Hey Miles, yeah I kissed you, but I had a really good reason. It was because I've been in love with you since about a year after we met.', just wouldn't go well." She smiled wryly. "Though, it would be interesting."

"But wait, You've had how long to think about this?"

"A week."

"Exactly! A week, since you refused to go to school. A week without school, without work, without talking to anyone. A week without...Miley..?" The mop-headed boy questioned, looking at the space by the open door.

Lilly, still staring at the ceiling, failed to realize this, only paying attention to the words...and not how he said them, or where he was looking.

"Yes Oliver! A week. But I would love to see you kiss your best friend who you know doesn't like you the way you love her, and see if a week is enough time for you to figure out what to do and what to say." After she finished, she realized that she wasn't the one to answer 'A week." a few seconds ago...which just shows how caught up in the whole thing she really was. But the voice who answered was the painfully familiar voice of said best friend. Her eyes widened. She slowly lifted her head from against the wall, to look at doorway to her room.

"Oh hell." was what slipped out of the skater's mouth.

Oliver looked from one girl to the other as the two stared at each other. He gulped.

"S-should I go?" He asked not sure if leaving now would be a good idea or not. Especially with Lilly being how she was. He didn't want her to say something she might regret.

"Yes."

"No."

Were the responses he got...at the same time. You can probably guess who said what.

The two continued the staring contest they were having. Miley had a nervous and something else Lilly couldn't quite figure out expression. Lilly's expression was more angry, and terrified. Oliver waited another couple of seconds before deciding this was something the two had to handle on their own.

He got up, looking over at Lilly mouthing a 'Sorry.', and walking past Miley and out the door.

Someone sighed.

"Lilly..."

"Just don't...Miley." Lilly stood up, hands buried in her pockets. "How much did you hear?"

"I came in at the end of the flashback."

"Okay...well I say we forget it ever happened, and move on. Great? Good?" She finished not waiting for a response. The skater starting walking past Miley to get to the door. She needed to get out of there. But she stopped, when she thought she heard Miley say something. She had to ask her to repeat it because there was no way Miley said what she thought she did.

"I said.." Miley took in a shaky breath. "What if I don't want to forget?"

Lilly turned around to face Miley and found that Miley had done the same. The glare was wiped from the skaters face, and in its place was confusion.

Lilly sighed. "Well, Miles, I'd have to say you're crazy. And I'd have to ask why?" She was amazed that her voice remained steady.

Miley's voice dropped to a whisper. "Because...I liked it." She said looking down.

Lilly blinked. She was having a freak-out on the inside, but she was somehow managing to stay somewhat blase on the outside.

"That doesn't mean anything." She refused to let Miley make her hope.

Miley's head shot up. "What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?" She asked louder.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe you just think you liked it. Maybe you miss Jake and you're looking for someone to fill the void till he returns, and you figured who better to do that than your best friend. Or maybe you were just in the moment."

"Did it matter to you?"

Lilly began chewing on her cheek., thinking. "Yes...but that's just because of how I feel about you." She added quickly. She shook her head. "You don't love me Miley. Not like that. You're just confused. Or you're being a good friend by trying to make me feel better by going along with this. And if that's it...then it's okay. I appreciate the thought. But it's cool. Either way...Just let it go."

Miley shook her head. "No. No way. I refuse to let you believe that. I broke up with Jake for you. For us. For this. Whatever this is anyway."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You broke up...with Jake...for me?" Miley nodded. "Well why the hell did you that for?" She yelled.

"Because I love you!" Miley screamed back. Both girls annoyed now.

"No you don't!"

"And who are you to tell _me_ how _I _feel!"

"I _was_ your best friend! I think I know enough about you to know that you don't love me like that! Best friend. That's all I'll ever be to you. You think you love me because this is new, and exciting. It's just another adventure to you. And I can't do that Miley. I can't be that. If I'm going to have you, its gonna be forever, and no one will come between us. That's what I want. I want you. I want it to be real. To mean something. I don't want to have to worry about some guy coming in that'll sweep you off your feet and make you realize you made a mistake. I can't lose you Miley. And if I listen to you now, I'll lose you later on. I can't put myself through that kinda torture Miley. I just can't." Lilly finished her rant, her voice strained. She looked desperately in the other girls eyes, pleading with her to understand.

Miley's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Why don't you just believe me?"

"Because I can't." Lilly sniffed. "Because it would be too easy." She looked defeated.

"What do you mean?"

A small bitter smile appeared on Lilly's lips. "I've been in love with you for four years Miley. And if what you're saying is actually true, than that would mean that I went through all this emotional turmoil for the last four years for nothing. It would mean that all I had to have was 20 seconds of insane courage and kiss you, to make you mine. Talk about making a person feel like an idiot." She shook her head.

The smile then disappeared. Sadness entered her eyes. The defeated look came back. "Besides, feelings don't come out of nowhere. One kiss can't make a person finally realize what's right there in front of them. That's for fairy-tales, and life is far from a fairy-tale."

Miley sighed. "You're right."

Now, normally the brunette admitting that Lilly was right, would've made the blonde's day. Making her bounce around singing 'I told you so!' and "Oh yeah, another score for Truscott!'...but this was not one of those days. Because this was not one of the things she wanted to be right about. But she tried to hide the complete and utter depressing and empty feeling that seemed to spread throughout her entire body, as she heard, and felt, her heart breaking to pieces. It only made it worse that the blonde had started to hope. Something about the way Miley kept fighting and kept looking at her, made her think that maybe it was possible. Maybe fairy-tales can happen. Apparently...she was wrong. She should have known better.

"Unless..." Miley started quietly.

"Unless what?" Lilly snapped. She was getting tired of this. It was taking all her willpower not to just grab her skateboard and run.

"Unless the feelings were already there. The kiss just brought them out in the open."

Lilly fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she just went with, " So what? The feelings were in hiding or something?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Miley did roll her eyes. "No, listen. What if the feelings were already there, just being shoved down and ignored. But the kiss brought them back to the surface, and made it clear just how strong the feelings were." Silence. "For the last couple years, the way I felt about you has gradually become more. I realized this awhile ago, but I just...couldn't...accept it."

"Before...or after?" Lilly asked.

"What?"

"Before or after I came out to you? When did you realize the feelings were 'more'?"

"I noticed...them before...but didn't realize what it meant until a while after...when you got your first girlfriend. I didn't know what to think, or do. I didn't know how to react, if I should let you know. I didn't know if you felt it too. I mean, just because you're gay doesn't mean you like every girl you know. You told me that. So, I just decided to keep my mouth shut and act like nothing was there."

"So...had I not kissed you...you wouldn't be here right now." Lilly stated more than asked.

Miley sighed. She knew where this was going, and unfortunately didn't know how to keep it from going there. "Probably not. At least...not for a long while."

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, taking a breath. She opened them up, blinking a few times. "I'm going out for a bit." She said looking at Miley. "You can either stay here till I come back...which won't be for a while...or you can just go home. I kinda prefer the latter." She walked out her bedroom, grabbing her skateboard on the way. Miley wanted so bad to stop her, but she knew it would be no good. It would just make everything worse. She fell back on Lilly's bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest. She had to think of a way to get Lilly to believe that she really did mean everything she said. She loved the blonde...beyond words. She groaned. This was gonna take a helluva lot more than a kiss and a few heartfelt words. But this wasn't Hannah worthy. Because Hannah couldn't help her. It had to be special and from deep within the heart. The skater was all for the little, simpler things in life. Big things wouldn't do. She needed honesty. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in the brunette's head. She had an idea, and it was perfect. It would work. It had to. This was probably her only chance. Now she needed to find Lilly, and that was simple. She was either at the beach or skate-park. But first, she had to make a pit-stop.

Lilly had been at the skate-park for the better part of an hour or so. She wasn't keeping track. Her first thought when she left her house was to go to the beach, but one..she knew that was the first place Miley would look for her. And two, the beach is where she went to think. She didn't need to think. If she sat and thought about everything that's happened, she was scared of what conclusion she might come to, and what she might end up doing. She just didn't want to deal with it right now. Which is why she went to the skate-park. That's where she went if she wanted to keep her mind off of things. She could just focus on the tricks she was doing, and that's about it. Miley would still find her, but it'd take a bit more time.

She loved it there. Nothing mattered as long as she was on a skateboard. She was free. She was now on the half-pipe, just doing random tricks, and relaxing, taking in the feel of the skateboard under her feet, the wind in her face everything..with eyes closed. When she opened her eyes back up to make sure she turned right to go back down, and not bail, she saw Miley watching her, smiling. She had no idea how long the other girl had been there, but she guessed it really didn't matter.

On the way down the half-pipe, Lilly turned her board in the direction of the brunette, taking one foot off and putting it on the concrete to stop herself when she got in front of Miley.

"Can't we just forget this ever happened, and go back to acting like we did before Friday ad before the kiss?" the blonde asked.

"What? You mean go back to hiding behind fake smiles and tense hugs? Yeah, I noticed Lilly. I also noticed how you've stopped saying you love me as much as you used to. And how you try to keep a distance." She paused. There was no response. "So you just want to go back to all that. To the pain and heartache knowing full-well that I feel the same...but acting otherwise? Yeah, that'll work. Because you know...Ignorance is bliss." She put her hands on her hips.

Lilly groaned. "So what now?"

"Now...you listen." The pop star said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her outside where it was quiet and they had a little more privacy.

"When I was little, after my mom died, Daddy told me marrying her was one of the best things he ever did. He loved her more than words could say. He said that when I found someone that I loved as much as he loved mom, to fight to get them, and when I finally did, to never let them go, and never regret. Well, I'm fighting now, and if this doesn't work...then I will regret, because I won't have you. Lilly, believe it or not, I do love you." She opened up her hand, to reveal a small box.

"Dad gave me this a about a year before we moved here. He said it was Mom's. And that she meant to give it to me when I got older. He figured that it was time. He said to hold onto it, and when I found someone special to me, to give it to them. That's what mama wanted. And when I was fifteen, I wanted to give it to you. When I was about to, Dad stopped me. He told me that when he said someone special, he didn't mean best friend special. He meant something more than best friend, he meant real love, true love. And when I was sixteen, I realized that the love I held for you was the type of special he was talking about. That was after you finally came out, though. I wanted to give it to you then, but I was scared of what Daddy would think. And when you came out to your mom and my dad, and they were cool with it and supported you, I still didn't give it to you because I was convinced you didn't feel that way about me. I just kept coming up with excuses.

But I'm tired of coming up with excuses. I'm tired of hiding. And since you've been going through this longer than I have, I'm sure you are too. But I hate watching as you and Oliver sit together giving each other looks and high fives when you guys see some hot girl. I hate it when you have the balls to go up to some hot girl and hit on them, which happens _all_ the time. And I despise it when they flirt back...which also happens _all_ the time. I mean even the so called 'straight' ones flirt back. What the hell is up with that? You have the ability to become a player and I hate that! All the girls love you and it sucks." Miley stopped, getting angrier and glaring as she thought about all the times she had to deal with seeing Lilly flirt, and date all these other girls. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself.

A smirk was playing on the lips of the blonde. "You got jealous?" She asked.

"No!" The brunette screeched a little too loud.

Lilly quirked her eyebrow, the smirk getting bigger. She was clearly amused.

"Ok..." Miley whined. "Maybe I got a little bit jealous. B-but that's not the point!"

"Uh huh.."

"It's not!" She huffed. "Oh dang flabbit! Look." Miley looked anywhere but at the skater in front of her. "The point is, is that you make me feel something...you make me feel special, and alive, and like I can do anything I want to. I get butterflies when you walk into a room, and when you look at me. And they get worse when you smile at me, and my heart flutters. I could sit and watch you forever because everything you do is interesting and different. And if this is even a quarter of what you've been feeling for the past four years, then I have to give you credit. Because this is hard, trying to keep it all in. It's hard and..and..and just not fun! I hate it. You can make me feel good and like crap, all at the same time! It's amazing and frustrating all at once. I just...I can't...I haven't been able to-" Miley's ranting was caught off by Lilly's lips on hers.

"Sweet flabbit.." She whispered dreamily when Lilly finally pulled back.

The blonde was smiling. "It was worse for me." She said softly.

She grabbed the box out of Miley's hand, opening it to reveal a silver ring with various intricate designs engraved into the band. She loved it. Without looking at Miley she turned around and walked back to the skate-park where her hoodie and skateboard lay by a bench. A few minutes later, Lilly's skateboard rolled out, the blonde not yet seen.

Miley looked down, following where the skateboard stopped a few inches from her feet. She bent down to grab the little box, similar to what Miley had given Lilly moments ago, that was atop the board. Underneath it was a letter that had been quickly scrawled out in the skater's handwriting. It said:

From me to you,

Dito. =]

She smirked, opening the box to real a silver chain with a class ring hanging off it. It was Lilly's. The ring itself was silver with black on it. The was red starburst, Lilly's favorite color. Around the stone was Seaview High. On one side was her last name with a skateboard underneath, and on the other side were the initials M.R.S with a guitar underneath. The brunette stare in awe, wondering how she missed that as many times as she had seen the ring on her friend's finger.

"I made sure to keep it facing away from you. It was the reason I never let you examine it up close before."

Miley slowly pulled her gaze from the ring to look at the blonde who was leaning against the wall of the skate-park, with her arms crossed, smiling.

Lilly nodded toward the ring in Miley's hand. "Look inside."

She turned the ring to where she could see, and there right at the top was the exact date she had first met Lilly. If possible, her smile grew.

"I wanted to remember that day. I wanted to remember you."

She had made her way over to Miley, who was still sitting on her knees on the ground, and sat down on her skateboard in front of her. I figured one day, I'd find the courage to give it to you and let you see. I always carry it around just in case I guess today was the day." She grabbed Miley's hand, that wasn't holding the necklace.

"Now...you listen." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things. Not believing you, not telling sooner, about running away. But I'm not sorry about the kiss. I'm not sorry that you feel the same way. I'm sorry that you had to go through part of the same thing I've had to go through for the last four years. And I say part, because yes, it was worse. Much worse. And I agree with you, it does suck. From the time I realized my feelings for you and realized I couldn't tell you, to the the time I finally started to accept the fact that my choices were get over it or leave, my life was hell.

And what made it so much worse, was that I had to hide it from everyone. Yeah, coming out made it slightly easier, but I still had to hide the fact that I was in love with my best friend. It got to the point where I hated you for making me feel that way, and I hated myself for not being to ignore it. Do you realize that everyday for at least a month, I listened to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace over and over again?"

"I remember that. I didn't think much of it because you were into that screamo, metal, hard rock stuff anyway."

Lilly nodded.

"But after a while you went a little overboard with it. You listened to it nonstop. I couldn't get your attention for weeks. No one could."

"I couldn't talk about it. I wanted to, believe me. But every time I went to tell someone, it wouldn't come out. Finally Oliver managed to get it out of me. He said he already knew, he just needed confirmation. That's when I actually began to truly accept it. You can't choose who you love. You just gotta go with it. So I did. As best I could given the circumstances. I figured I just needed time now that I admitted it to someone. A little time, and I could move on from you. And then, this happened. Now, I can't go back." She took a deep breath. "The best way to do this is to probably go off on a rant about how you make everything in my life worth it. Just seeing you makes my day. How whenever you walk into a room, it's like you're the center. Your smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world, and your laugh is the greatest sound ever."

She stopped, as Miley's smile grew wider. The brunette's eyes widened at what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"But.." The skater continued. "You already know that. So I'm just gonna get on with it. Will you, Miley Rae Stewart, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"SAY YES!" The two suddenly heard someone yell from behind them. Both turned only to find Oliver, the one who yelled, and half the skate-park it seemed, watching them from the opening of the park.

Miley blushed profusely, as Lilly grinned wider looking at Oliver who was giving her a thumbs up.

She turned back to the pop star. "So, what do you say?"

Miley looked up. "Yes."

As the two leaned in for a kiss, the skaters behind them cheered; Oliver probably the loudest.


End file.
